johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
1 Tsukuyomi 1
Tsukuyomi is a Lunar Child who briefly appeared on the Lunar Children Forums. Not much is known about Tsukuyomi other than the fact that they live near The Spire and are very dedicated to the cult. Tsukuyomi is never seen after the forums are purged, and their status is unknown. It is possible that they died after the cataclysm that occurred at the Spire on 4/23/16, though this has never been confirmed. Description Tsukuyomi appears to be a very dedicated member of the Lunar Children. Though they have only been a member for what seems to be little over a month, they show great promise and have a thirst for knowledge. They express great interest in ascending and say that they're available to help any other cultists nearby if assistance is ever needed, showing their deep loyalty for the cult. They also seem to be bullied often, talking about how they are beaten at school. This likely factors into their desire to escape this normal life via the Lunar Children. History Tsukuyomi is first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. He introduces himself on the message boards on the same day he was inducted into the cult, claiming they were told he shows great promise by an elder child. Tsukuyomi proceeds to ask many questions about Tenebris, ascension, and the Libro Lunarus. Tsukuyomi is told that they will have to meet in person for in-depth discussions about Tenebris, but they are given permission to learn more about the Libro Lunarus by Ezekiel. Tsukuyomi is never heard from after the forums are purged. It's possible that they died in the cataclysm that took place at The Spire on 4/23/16, as they claim to have lived very close to it. It is never confirmed whether or not they died. Conversations Forum Post 1 Tsukuyomi introduces themselves as a new member. They are told that they show great promise. 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Hello all I am new here, Iwas just accepted into this group litterally today." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "I hope to learn more of the moon mother very very soon." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "And luckily for myself I live very close to the meeting grounds so if anyone wants to call upon me for assitance please let me know." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "I really hope I can ascend soon, I am sick and tired of being beat up at school." _jinn_: "Welcome to your destiny child. Glory awaits you, be ready." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Thankyou, I was told by one of the elder children (I am sorry I still haven't gotten peoples names down) that I showed a lot of promise." 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "I am excited to figure out what is in store for me in the future and if I can maybe partake in ascension one day." Forum Post 2 Tsukuyomi inquires about Tenebris and is told that it is a touchy subject. 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "Who is Tenebris? I know there is a bit of info on it on the front page, but I was hoping I could learn more." _jinn_: "Risky subject for new moons, Im an elder though so pm me if you want to know a bit more. But in depth discussion is best kept for meetings." Forum Post 3 Tsukuyomi wants to learn about Ascension. Ezekiel directs them towards the Libro Lunarus. 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "It has been a month now and I have been REALLY dedicated, when can I finally leave this world?" Ezekiel_thoth33: "Have you had access yet to the Libro Lunarus yet?" 1_Tsukuyomi_1: "NO, keep getting denied permission from elders in the spire library, they act like I am a fucking outsider and I am tired of it." Ezekiel_thoth33: "I will have to have a talk with the library managers then, you have been fully part of our family for an entire month now, you should have at least had access to a reading session a long time ago." Trivia * "Tsukuyomi" is the name of the Japanese and Shinto Moon God. Category:Characters